


Doctor Stargate

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Doctor Who References, Fanvids, Fun, Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: Imagine The Doctor is Jack O'Neill and his team are the Doctors companions and the Darleks as the Goa'uld. Now watch this!





	Doctor Stargate

I had loads of fun making this and not a clue how to get clips from a separate series to have a crossover. If you use your imagination and don't expect to much you might enjoy this. Sorry about the quality too hasn't ages very well.

I made this in 2006 with a Doctor who theme song my sister was so kind to give me.. after begging for a copy. :)

Doctorin' the tardis by Timelords

> You will need to have adobe flash player installed for it to work.
> 
> Once on my site if you see a link ending with .flv then that is only to download it.
> 
> Stream at: <https://manicmea.com/doctor-stargate-v#.Wcq4bROPKog>


End file.
